


Unbeknown

by Paranoir



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994)
Genre: Anal Sex, Claudia is too young to know what sex is, Genocide, Hell, I can't write smut for shit so rip @ readers, I'm a hyopcrite, Lestat hates Jesus, Lestat x Louis, Louis x Lestat, M/M, Rip Louis, When parents don't give the talk to their kids, blowjob, but it's alive in my heart, kill me, lock the fucking door @ Lestat and Louis, poor child loses her innocence, religious issues, rip Claudia, shes five though so I would do the same, there's angst I guess, this fandom is DEAD, why did I make this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoir/pseuds/Paranoir
Summary: Claudia catches Louis and Lestat in the bedroom because the door wasn't locked.The Vampire Chronicles belongs to Anne Rice, though this is a fanfiction website so you people probably already know that.See you in Hell ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao so this is the first story I've put on AO3??? I wanted to work with a oneshot just so I have the gist of how to post something on here. Because hopefully, I'll get more stories posted soon ;) but yeah I literally had so much fun writing this. I hope you enjoy it too.

That monstrosity of crying elicited from the other end of the hall provoked poor little Claudia into rising from her bed. With all due childlike curiosity, she could not help but to tiptoe to the back of her door and open it slightly. _Slightly_ enough to peek her eyes through, and what she saw was her father Lestat scrambling up the stairs to the very end of the hallway. He was headed toward the bedroom, where her other father Louis most certainly resided.

Like any other child, a parents' distress would be absolutely devastating to her. So, out of her pure and divine drive to discover what was wrong, she moused out of her bedroom when Lestat stepped inside, over to the area where her fathers' bedroom was,

And

As silent as a corpse, she plastered herself to the front of their bedroom door; listening, pondering whatever could be behind it.

When listening wasn't enough, she opened the door just a _crack-_ and peered inside. (The fate of being caught did not apply to her now. All candles were off, so she could camouflage with the darkness. Even when watching from her own bedroom door, she could barely see Lestat as it was.) 

Louis was on his knees, sobbing his eyes out and praying in front of a crucifix that hung from the wall in front of him. Mixed with the moonlight which shined almost romantically on his body through French doors, his pose was haunting. He became even more ghostly as he babbled about his _eternal damnation,_ pondering what he could do to be forgiven, plus apologizing after every other sentence about a Paul and wanting to die. Lestat was standing behind him, and Louis was so soaked up into his own melancholy that he didn't even notice.

"God will only eat your prayers, Louis."  
He said.

Louis, as if beaten to the point of paranoia, shot a look to him. He looked like a pretty monster when he cried. Blood tears had stained his face crimson as if he had murdered someone, and some drops even suicided themselves into the white cotton of his tunic. It was daring to brown at his collarbones now.

"I... I didn't know you were here." He said.

Lestat walked over to him, and Louis watched attentively. He kneeled behind him, and glued himself to the back of his aching body; chest against back and chin upon shoulder. From there, Lestat did whatever he could- _as if desperately-_ to caress any flesh belonging to Louis's body that he could get his hands on. From there, he started to coo into his ear.

"Why do you continue to blame yourself?" He asked, trying to pull his body into leaning against his own, but Louis stayed stone.

"I deserve it." Louis said (and would ALWAYS say). Before he could finish himself, Lestat came at him with a

"No you don't."

Louis sighed, and fell crying into his hands again. 

"You don't get it." He murmured.

"What don't I get?" He asked.

"I killed my brother, therefore I am a murderer; a monster! I deserve to die for this, can you see?"

Lestat stared down at Louis, trying to fiddle his hands and his palms, but they'd never fit. So he stood up, took the crucifix off the wall, and caressed it gently with his fingers. Studying the face of Christ... the man he personally referred to as _ **absolutely redundant-**_ looked at him with dead eyes as if he personally knew him. Should Lestat have known him, he would have never believed in the poison which spewed from his mouth.

"Louis..." He called, "Louis."

Louis looked up, and his eyes fixated on Lestat: Lukewarm, and would advert his pupils over to his godforsaken crucifix, which was red as the devil, and beckoned him in the most tormenting, most sickly way imaginable.

When Lestat knew Louis had absorbed the items [un]holiness, he took a heavy, irate breath.

"This is the body of the man that has ruined your brother, and has soured your life, can't you see Louie?!? Jesus Christ killed him! Not you! Dying would only suffice his revenge to you! Don't give him what he wants!"

He soon looked at the crucifix on his own, and snarled. He threw it against the wall afterwards, the only thing that breaking being his heart, accompanied by a liberal amount of woodchips from the cross.

"I HATE this man!" He yelled, causing Claudia to jump from the other side of the door, "HE has poisoned this planet for centuries! I thought after all these years to contemplate your brother's delusions, you'd discover the truth, and know better than to succumb to him! We are **damned,** Louis, **damned!** Yet the only thing causing you grief isn't the Devil, it's God himself! Can't you see? He is the God of hatred! No valiant God should provide you with this grief! I was the one who made you! What does that make me?!?"

Louis stared at him blankly, face still stained in blood. He stood, and approached the blond vampire. Their eyes locked, never letting go of each other. By this time, Louis was so close to Lestat's face that he could feel his breathe as the tip of his nose made a personal acquaintance with his own. His lips curved, and he opened his mouth: "You are my maker; you are my master, my lover," 

Velvet poured thickly down his lips like honey, and oh, Lestat could taste it; but Louis continued on with his tease, lustrous as crimson as the moon radiated off the shine of his sick emerald irises. 

"You are the stars to my night," he said, "the golden Sun to my silver Moon, the Adonis to your Aphrodite, I-"

Louis was met with Lestat's quivering lips. Hot; melting with the same desire that his eyes shared. When Lestat had pulled away, Louis only pushed himself back in, and collaterally made love to his face, sensitive to the vibrations of moans that elicited from his vocal chords. After he was done kissing him, he found a comfortable spot within the crook of his neck, nuzzling his head into it.

In turn, Lestat rested the palm of his left hand on Louis head; the right one held his shoulder. Leaning against Lestat's body on the wall, wasted and unraveled within the epitome of pure white virginity, this was the Louis Lestat had known the night he feel in love with him: the night he had turned him. Oh, his beauteous Louis. His muse. His second half. This was he. 

"I have sinned." Louis said. Lestat could feel his lips tickling his collarbone.

"What is your sin, my swan?" He asked him, still rocking.

Louis's lip quivered, but he did not cry.  
"I fell in love." He said.

He felt Lestat's heart skip a thousand beats.

"I..." he began, staring at his Louis.  
"I fell in love too."

Louis moved and encapsulated his pearl arms around Lestat's neck, tight and stable like a mother protecting her young. He was clearly blushing.

And tenderly,  
Sweetly,  
Captivatingly,  
Louis's plush lips moved.

"I'm in love with you, Lestat." 

That quote.  
That lone supernatural quote,

Nearly drove Lestat serenely into oblivion. 

His heart was aching, absolutely _aching for Louis,_ and as an _aching_ camaraderie to him, Lestat kissed Louis carnivorously. Then, he moved to his bottom lip where he nipped till dollops of blood blossomed; which he licked off just as feathery.

Louis snickered at the ticklish feeling, and moved his tongue into his lover's mouth. It tasted metallic from when he had been bleeding, but that only fueled each of the vampires' arousal. Louis leaned deeper on Lestat, causing him to slip down to the floor where the poor crucifix lay, but Lestat regained his dominance by thrusting Louis completely into the bed; and Louis's eyes remained ever so viridescent. 

Claudia still watched, enthralled by such behavior she didn't even know existed. And her fathers' lips continued to collide, she caressed her own. Plush; delicate; pure. She even tried to kiss the back of her hand in the way she saw her two fathers interacting, and no feeling came about it. After he was done using her hand as a lover, she glanced back up to look out the door, only to hide her eyes as she saw Lestat quite literally ripping open Louis's tunic. It was then _she knew_ this was something no child her age should be watching.

Louis was rubbing the top on his chest, brushing over his nipples, and moaning.

"Lestat." He said, but Lestat only pushed him deeper into the mattress.

Louis fit perfectly there, almost perfectly enough that the mattress might have swallowed him whole. He was, frankly, at the full mercy of that dreadful **_Lestat,_** and his tomb in the mattress was the bottomless pit of the sea, where he would come to reach out for the surface. He did it not not to breathe, but to feel his partner, who was the only person besides himself that existed within that moment.

"Be inside me." Louis pleaded with the vampire as his lips trailed down his entire body.

When Lestat reached the hem of his trousers, he pulled. As he did, Louis became hypersensitive to any touch that awaited him, anxious and eager to have his lover inside of him. 

Now, he was completely nude, with his pants tossed off to the other side of the room. But when Lestat came back up, he had the crucifix in his hand.

"Look at him." He said.

Louis whined, furrowed his eyebrows, and turned his head away.

The grip Lestat had on it became tighter, causing the wood to scream as it popped goreishly within his fists. He started to hiss.

"I SAID LOOK AT IT LOUIE." 

More confused as to why this turn of events had just happened rather than being fearful of the fact that Lestat's voice had became so suddenly hoarse, Louis did comply. And he stared. 

Jesus Christ stared at him. Eyes bleeding, nailed hands bleeding, heart bleeding with all the ire he had for him...

"Why do you want me to look at it?" He panicked, mind still everlastingly blurry from his arousal.

Lestat touched the very top of the cross, pushed down, and broke it, perfectly decapitating Jesus's head off his own neck. Then he proceeded to reduce it to nothing but wood shavings as his grip became more forceful. Hissing at the splinters and prying them off his hand, Lestat threw the remains to the floor, where it existed as disease, but also...

He was crying.

"Lestat?" Louis asked, reaching for him again. The only sort of movement he made was towering over Louis's body.

"I'll never let him hurt you." Lestat said, "every time I see this pain in you, every time I see you cry... It's like like an incurable plague that I'm trying my damned best to fix, despite all my efforts which gift me no avail, but Louis... my heart will never cease to ache until the pain from yours is gone." 

Louis stared at him blankly, but deep inside he was touched in ways words could not express, and Lestat knew. He could see in his eyes. So Louis smiled for him, leaned up, and wiped the tears from his face. Then he gasped as Lestat took him in his arms, and laid there next to him on the bed, slowly sinking like a ship with him.

"Lestat." Louis petted his cheek, "Lestat..."

Lestat only furrowed his eyebrows, and dug into his lover's neck; Louis smooched his temple softly. 

"I'll try to see things in a different perspective," he said, "Lestat im going to try, not just for you, but for Claudia too. I don't want to cause you two this much grief anymore, because I need to learn when to move on from the past. Paul isn't my family anymore; you and Claudia are."

Hearing her father confess such poetic language made Claudia's heart warm. Now she was smiling, and definitely wanted to hug him for it the next night. Lestat, on the other hand, felt bittersweet. He pulled himself up, leaning on his elbow, and glared sternly at Louis.

"I trust you'll tell me when you feel like this?" He asked.

"I wouldn't want to annoy you." Louis said.

Lestat couldn't help but snicker as his remark: "if I've dealt with you all these years, especially with your nonstop _whining_ and _complaining-_ And I haven't left you yet, nor do I plan to. So what makes you think you'll annoy me with that?"

Louis laughed too, and Lestat couldn't help but kiss him as he stood up. He stripped himself of all his garments, leaving Louis to bite his lip sharply at his grandeur. Lestat's body was cold like a lunar eclipse during a Winter's night, yet hot like the pink in his cheeks. Still, his muscles trembled, likely due to the apprehension... but the arousal between his legs...

Louis wanted it,  
No-  
He needed it.

And Lestat knew.

Lestat's tongue slicked moist between his lips as he preyed on his Louis, dragging him down into the bed with him. With a single finger, he prodded and rubbed at his lover's entrance, telling him to relax, but he only squirmed beneath him. Lestat gazed at his Louie in the same awe he had just received those five minutes ago.

He was gripping to the blankets of the mattress like a lifeline, knotting his eyebrows and pushing his hips against his lone finger. 

"I said to relax Louis." He cooed, "you can't force this."

Louis looked up at him sorrowful, "I can't help it. The feeling is just overall _odd_ and it hurts just slightly."

Lestat, nearly close to a broken record, glanced at dear Louis with soft eyes, then repeated, "this is why you need to relax."

Louis huffed in frustration and laid flat. He looked up and stared out the window, trying to keep something in focus as his lover provoked tense muscles, but oh, an entirely extraterrestrial feeling had it him then: The feeling of himself wet, and encapsulated inside his lover's mouth. Like a snap, Louis went from being uncomfortable to being in intense pleasure, grabbing for and pulling at Lestat's hair, shaking, and moaning his name out for the world to hear. (Now any passerby vampire would know EXACTLY who Louis de Pointe du Lac belonged to!)

Lestat looked up at him as he sucked, allowing a second finger inside him, delighted with the fact that he could please his Louis this much. Louis's hair, silk as water, puddled perfectly around his chest, but it was no match for the nipples that poked excitedly out from the strands. Breathing heavy and biting his lip, Louis radiated his need for him intensely. Still, despite the lust plastered to his groin when Lestat popped his lips off, and despite the fact that he had deflowered him sweetly, Louis existed with pure innocence.

Michelangelo would kill to paint him like that.

"You're gorgeous, Louie." Lestat told him.

Louis moaned, then breathed: "You are too. Don't forget-"

Before Lestat could even blink his eyes, Louis's spine coiled and his head flew back, mewling. He moaned and moaned, begging Lestat for more as he touched his prostate. The moan, which Claudia took for a yell, caused her to jump away and hide her eyes. Lestat, on the other hand, felt it too palpable,  
and released his fingers. _His Louis was not going to climax to his fingers._

Louis took a deep breath, then rubbed the sweat off his forehead. He was panting, staring at his lover, and asked,  
"Have you ever made love before?"

Louis had him locked between his legs, and Lestat almost went mad. Louis was being Louis again: Flashing boisterous puppy eyes to Lestat which made him want to literally melt into the art beneath him.

Still, he shook his head.  
"Only you." He said.

Louis's blush became rose, and he leaned up to prod at Lestat's cock, taking it in his hands, then sucking it whorishly. And before Lestat could moan Louis's name, he let go with a quick _pop,_ trailing a line of saliva from his tip to Louis's tongue.

"I love you." Louis said.

Lestat watched him, and cupped his cheek. Without talking his eyes off him, Louis laid backwards, and Lestat followed; thus marking their descent into serene darkness.

...And Louis couldn't believe how violent Lestat could actually be. 

He thrusted into Louis, hoping to catch him in a kiss; but a moan, which struck him like lightning, had hit him first. Lestat kept Louis's wrists restricted to his shoulders within his very own fists, and when that wasn't enough, Lestat moved to pawing and scratching at his arms and hips. Louis would be lying if he said he didn't like it.

By the third thrust, Lestat's once Luciferian smirk was replaced with his own moan, much more deep and whorish than what Louis could produce, yet his arousal kept him gallant. This only made him appear even more attractive to Louis; how Lestat could let himself go like this, yet remain so grand. There was only one explanation to it: The man was a diamond.

"Louis..." Lestat hummed, "oh Louis..."

He came closer to Louis, up to his ear, as if he were about to whisper something in it. Suddenly, Louis's pupils dilated as all feeling he had became hypersensitive. Lestat had bitten his neck, and was drinking his blood slowly, rewarding them the blessing of each other's heartbeats, drumming endlessly through them. It infected Louis's brain, rattled in his chest, and looked at his thighs, making he and Lestat like one being.

Lestat was still thrusting, moaning deeply as he drank, with his fledgling helpless beneath him. Louis was moaning, yet frustrated, because he hadn't had any of his partner's blood to begin with, so he nipped at his ear.

Lestat yelped out at it and stopped sucking, yet he smirked at his pouting Louis.

"What is it you want Louis?" He asked, nails deep into his waist.

Louis frowned. 

Lestat raised his eyebrows.

"Is this what you want?" He asked, raising his wrist.

Louis snatched it selfishly, and bit upon the flesh. Lestat had started to thrust into him again; Louis kept his grip on the wrist tighter.

"You like that, Louis?" Lestat laughed, keeping his wrist shoved into the vampire's face as the other gripped his hip. Lestat threw his head back in a moan when he brushed against the prostate, making Louis moaned violently over his wrist.

"My Louis," he purred, "how close are you? Why, you look like you could give at any second..."

Lestat was right. With his blood and heartbeat, combined with the ferocious _berating_ upon Louis's prostate, it would prove difficult to even hold back a scream when he climaxed. Louis was groaning into his wrist now, because oh, just like monsoon tides, he could feel the muscles knotting in his stomach.

"Lestat..." He whined against his lover's flesh, feeling his groin pop deliciously inside him. To Lestat's surprise, Louis curled beneath his body, overtaken by succulent moans which echoed through the room, loud enough to hurt Lestat and Claudia's hears. Then his eyes rolled deep into the back of his head as every muscle in his body knotted and exploded with intense pleasure. Lestat was so enthralled by his orgasm that it fueled his very own. 

Lestat pushed his wrist away from Louis as he bit back into his neck, this time not for blood, but to feel the beauty of his heartbeat. They were like lock and key, with Lestat taking his lasts few thrusts until Louis was entirely filled with him. 

When they detached, Lestat rolled off of Louis, and they both faced each other, but Louis noticed something:

Lestat was crying.

"Why are you crying?" He asked, "was the lovemaking not enjoyable?"

"No," he said, "I just _really_ love you."

Louis blushed, and Lestat started to laugh.  
"Now _you're_ crying."

Louis touched his cheek. He didn't even know it was wet in the first place.

"I guess you're right." He said.

"How come?"

Louis looked at Lestat through the dead moonlight; only one eye was shining. He snuggled up to his chest and closed his eyes.  
"I don't want you to leave me."

Lestat smiled at the remark.  
"If you want me closer to you, I'm going to have to get inside you again!"

Louis gasped, "please do!"

But Lestat only laughed and stood up. Louis tried to fight with him to pay back down, but he lost.

"We're exhausted Louis." He said, letting down the curtains. The sun would be making her debut soon.

"But, I do plan on making love to you again when we wake."

Louis smirked, "I'd very much like that."

The room was completely black now. Claudia couldn't see inside anymore, nor could Lestat and Louis see each other.

"Is there anything you want before I get back in bed?" Lestat asked.

Louis's smirk went wider.  
"Only you, my love."

Lestat smirked back. He fumbled into the mattress and blindedly kissed Louis's lips before ascending into the sheets with arms wrapped around his lover. And slowly, they drifted into sleep.

Claudia couldn't believe what happened before her.

___________

When Lestat awoke, Louis was already awake with the candles lit. He was reading, but sank back into the depths on the bed upon noticing Lestat's open eyes. Louis looked lustrously at him, his eyes slowly turning to dew drops.

"Do you remember what you said?" Louis asked, honeyed.

Lestat ran his hand up his arm,  
"Oh, of course..."

As Lestat was bound to drag Louis to him, the door had slammed open. Both vampires jumped horrifically and hid their nude bodies under the comforter. 

It was Claudia.

"Louis..." she yawned, crawling onto the bed between her two fathers. They held dearly onto the bedsheets, praying she wouldn't beg to be let in and lie with them, which would thus expose their naked bodies.

She did lay between them, but thankfully she didn't pick at the covers.

"Will you read me a story?"

Louis glanced at Lestat, who nodded, and he said:  
"Okay Claudia. You pick out the book, and I'll see you shortly."

Claudia became bright, and trotted out of the room. Louis pushed the blanket off of him, and stood up. He opened his wardrobe to put on new garments as Lestat only put on what was on the floor from last night, claiming _'Claudia is our daughter and it wouldn't matter to her if I wore the same outfit as yesterday',_ kicking over the crucifix debris as he did so.

"But I also want to read to her." He said, admiring his Louis, "I want to hold her and tell her how much I love her, as much as I love you."

Louis buttoned the last button to his vest, "why are you becoming so soft all of a sudden?"

"I just.." Lestat stared at his feet, daring to let yet another tear fall from his eyelashes, "we are a family, and we are a _beautiful_ family at that...do you think..."

Louis looked over to him, "do I think what?"

"Do you think we'll remain a happy family forever?" 

Louis paused, the horror quick to strike his face. "Even forever has an end, my love."

"Then shall we last an _eternity? Even in our damned afterlife? Just me you and our gorgeous Claudia? Not stuck in our own destruction, but sempiternally content with our lives?"_

Louis gave him such a sheer look of melancholy.  
"I can only dream we will stay like that."  
He said.

Lestat looked at his feet.  
"Me too."

Louis headed for the door, and Lestat followed. They arrived at Claudia's bedroom, where she had her book in her hands, especially elated to see her other golden haired father. 

Lestat scooped her up from the waist and propped her on his lap as he sat on the bed, kissing her temples sloppily and making her laugh. He laughed at it too, and so did Louis, who sat next to them, kissing Lestat's cheek shyly.

Claudia handed Louis her book: Hamlet. He opened it up.

"We don't have to start from the beginning," Claudia said, flipping past a few pages, "I've already started reading it."

Claudia stopped, and was pointing somewhere inside of Act Three, Scene Four.

"I was here."

Louis checked the roles in the scene. There was Hamlet and the Queen. (Of course there was the Ghost, but he had a minor role that could be decided within a second.)

"Which one do you want to read, Claudia?" He asked.

"Neither." She replied, "I want you and Lestat to read."

Louis glanced to his lover, "which one will you read then, my love?"

Lestat didn't even look, "I'll be the Queen." He said, so Louis handed him the book.

"Then you read first."

Lestat laid the book on Claudia's lap, and peered over her shoulder to read. She pointed at the area where he had to start: It was line eighty-eight. 

Lestat took a breath.  
"O Hamlet, speak no more:  
Thou turn'st mine eyes into my very soul;  
And there I see such black and grained spots  
As will not leave their tinct."

He passed the book to Louis, pointed to line ninety-one, and he read.

"Nay, but to live  
In the rank sweat of an enseamed bed,  
Stew'd in corruption, honeying and making love  
Over the-"

"Like you said to Lestat last night?" Claudia asked.

Louis's heart nearly exploded from his chest. So much blood had rushed to his cheeks that he could have passed out. He shot a glance to Lestat, who had shot a glance back to him, equally crimson.

"What- what do you mean?" He asked.

"Last night!" She said, "you were laying on your bed with Lestat, and you asked him about making love."

"Claudia, I-"

"Surely you must be DREAMING!" Lestat laughed, "Louis never said anything to me about making love!"

"Really?" She asked him. "He woke me up because of his crying, then you kissed him to make him better, then you took his clothes off, then you took _your_ clothes off, and you laid on top of him where he asked you about making love. After that, you were inside him! And I think you hurt him because he yelled!"

Louis was nearly dying from the mortification. Out of anyone on the planet, their own daughter- had caught them in the act of making love. What a horror it was! 

"I know it was real!" She said.

Lestat sighed, "Claudia..."

"Hm?"

"Do you truly wish to know what that was? Do you have an idea?"

Claudia thought. "I might."

"Do you want me to tell you?"

Louis was sweating now. Lestat HAD to be coming up with some sort of clever lie. Had to be!

"Yes! What was that??"

"Well, Claudia," Lestat said, piquing Louis's apprehension, "only _parents_ can do this, but when they love each other very much, they can touch each other in ways other people cannot. They do it in the act of love, and sometimes it sprouts a baby."

Louis stood up, and shoved the book into the bookshelf.  
"I think we are done Lestat." He snapped.

"Wait!" Claudia said, running up to Louis, and tugging at his vest. 

"Does this mean I'm getting a brother? A sister? Are you pregnant Louie?"

Louis ignored her, so she turned to Lestat.  
"What about you? Are _you_ the one who's pregnant??? I don't want another sibling!"  
She burst into a bout of sadness, crying blood tears to Lestat, who wiped them. Louis stayed watching from the doorframe.

"I don't want either one of you to have a baby!" she wailed, "you have me and that's all you need! I don't want to be replaced!"

Lestat furrowed his eyebrows, motioned Louis to sit next to him, which he did, and stared as Lestat coddled her in his arms.

"Oh, dear Claudia..." he cooed, rocking her, "Men can't bear children. Even if Louis and I decided to have another child, that would never wane the love we both share for you. We don't need another child anyways."

Lestat's words perfectly soothed her into calming down, but she continued to sniffle into his shoulder. Then she turned her head to Louis, who was still mortified like a snail without a shell.

"Is it true Louis?" She wiped her eyes, "are you pregnant?"

Louis shook his head, "Lestat was right when he said men can't get pregnant."

"Then why did you and he make love?" She demanded.

"He used the word _sometimes for a reason,_ " He smiled, and stroked her head.

If only she understood.

Lestat grabbed one of Claudia's dolls, which were in arm's length, and handed it to her. She held it tight to her chest, and let go of her father.

"Why don't you play with your dolls for a while?" He asked her, getting up with Louis following him.

"Okay." She said, so the two left through the door.  
"Wait-"

"What is it now?" Lestat asked.

"Are you and Louis going to make love again?"

Lestat chuckled from her inquiry, "oh no, no, no, Claudia. We're not."

And he shut the door.

Lestat was irked in the face and became red all over again. Louis nearly pulled his hair out.

"Why did you tell her what that was?!?" He demanded.

"Why did you not lock the door?!?" Lestat demanded back, "We took away some of her dear innocence!"

"We??" Louis asked,  
"You were standing more than me! You should have checked to see if she were watching! You should have locked the door behind you when you walked in!"

"You should have noticed it too! Louis, we're so stupid! How could we have been so careless?!"

Louis stumbled back into the bedroom, wishing for death as he pulled out his coffin. He was planning on opening it, and disappearing from the face of the Earth.

"How do you think she's going to treat this in the future Lestat? She's five. She's definitely going to remember!"

"We'll figure it out when the time comes, if it ever comes at all!" Lestat said, kicking the coffin back under the bed,

"We thought she was asleep anyways: It was past her bedtime! Now, we just need to make sure to lock the door next time!"

Louis still pouted. Oh, it was going to take him months... even _years_ to be over this.

"You might as well lock the door now." He said.

Lestat was now beyond the point of bewilderment.

"How come?"

Louis smiled. This could _definitely_ get that nastiness out of his mind. 

"You still haven't kept to your word."


End file.
